


A Series Of Wincest Ficlets

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of snippets of the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Wincest Ficlets

Punishing Dean:  
Sam runs his hand along Dean's back, fingers trailing teasingly slow across Dean's sweat covered skin. Dean is blindfolded and gagged, hands chained to the headboard. Sam smirks, before raising his hand, swiftly moving it down to smack Dean's ass causing the older hunter to let out a moan behind his gag. Sam can feel Dean leaking against his thigh, and makes an irritated sound as he leans down, whispering in Dean's ear, "You aren't supposed to be liking your punishment, Dean."  
\---  
The First Step To Fixing A Broken Relationship:  
Dean found Sam waiting for him when he returned to their motel. Sam looked like he had been crying and no matter how pissed off Dean got he couldn’t stand to see Sam cry. He sat down next to Sam, pulling his brother against him. Sam turned to face him and if by some unspoken decision both of them leaned in at the same time, their lips touching in a kiss that spoke of love and apologies and forgiveness. Dean knew they still had issues, but this first kiss would go a long way to start to fix them.  
\---  
Angel!Sam/Demon!Dean:  
He can feel the demon’s hands trailing along his back, up towards where his wings come out. The demon grabs at them, touching them with teasing strokes, making him moan with pleasure. He can feel Dean’s hard cock against his ass, so he grinds back against it, causing the demon to moan with pleasure. Sam’s hand moves quickly, grabbing him by the back of the head, dragging his face to his for a brutal kiss. Sam is panting by the time it is done, begging the demon to fucking take him already.  
\---  
When They Try To Take Their Time:  
Sam lies back on the bed, hands above his head, eyes closed tightly. He knows if he looks he will lose control, and he’s loving this too much to end it too soon. Dean is running his hands along Sam’s body, soft, teasing touches, he’s been doing this for hours it seems. The second Dean lets out a muffled “Fuck it” and engulfs Sam’s cock with his mouth Sam’s eyes open, his hands move down to rest on Dean’s head, and he fucks up into his brother’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before he comes.  
\---  
Their Heaven:  
Dean’s hands run along Sam’s back as the two of them kiss. Sam is on Dean’s lap, hands on the back of the couch behind Dean’s head. Dean rocks up against him, his cock brushing against Sam’s through layers of denim and cotton, causing the two of them to groan. Both have been hard for what seems like ages, but are too content, too happy to just be with each other to do anything more. They know they have all the time in the world, this is their Heaven after all, they have all the time they need.  
\---  
Sometimes They Just Need It Rough:  
Dean has Sam’s head yanked to the side. Sam’s cursing, bucking underneath him, trying to knock Dean off of his body. Dean won’t be budged though. “Stop fighting, Sam, it’s gonna happen, one way or another.” The words make Sam fight even harder, but Dean is stronger than him, and refuses to let him up. Dean bites down on Sam’s neck, slamming into Sam’s body with one hard thrust, Sam screaming. Dean laughs, “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He smiles when Sam submits, just like he always does.  
\---  
Sam Always Knew What He Wanted:  
When Sam was 3 he told Bobby that he was gonna marry Dean, Bobby had laughed and told him to go play.  
When Sam was 13 he had kissed Dean for the first time, only to have Dean run scared. They never talked about the kiss, but when Dean threw himself at any female who would have him, Sam got the hint.  
When Sam was 23 Dean climbed into bed with him, holding him tightly, kissing him, telling him he wasn’t losing Sam like they lost their dad.  
When Sam was 25 he married Dean, just as he knew he would.  
\---  
Punishing Sam:  
Sam was standing, hands pressed against the wall, head thrown back, pants around his ankles. Dean’s hand swatted at his ass, leaving red hand shaped marks over his skin. He moaned every time Dean’s hand would come down onto his flesh, thrusting his ass back to receive more spankings. “I’ve been bad, Dean. Punish me, please,” he begged, needing more, needing Dean to spank him harder. “Use your belt.” He could hear Dean curse, the sound of Dean pulling it off, before the leather smacked his ass.  
\---  
Warmth:  
They are cold and wet and naked and huddled against each other, trying to stay warm. Sam isn’t quite sure whose hands started groping who first, all he knows is that Dean’s body is pressed tight against his, their cocks lined up against each other, rutting against each other like a pair of horny teenagers. Dean’s hands are in Sam’s hair, holding his head as they kiss, tongues mapping each other’s mouths. Sam’s hands are holding onto Dean’s ass, as they grind together, lost in each other’s body.  
\---  
Dean Likes To Watch:  
Sam was on the bed, hand down the front of his boxers, face buried in one of Dean’s t-shirts. He groaned, his pace quickening as his mind brought images of Dean to his mind. Dean bent over the Impala working on the engine, Dean reaching up to grab something off the top shelf, shirt raising showing a tantalizing glimpse of skin, Dean fresh from the show. He was lost in thought, not noticing he wasn’t alone, not noticing Dean standing there, stroking himself as he watched Sam pleasuring himself.  
\---  
Anything For Sam:  
Dean knew he shouldn’t be doing this, knew this was wrong, but part of him knew that Sam was still there, buried deep down inside of Lucifer. He moaned, as he was slammed into roughly again and again, Lucifer’s hands gripping him tightly, bruising him. His head was pulled back, and Lucifer bit down on his neck, whispering filth against his flesh, calling him a dirty whore, Lucifer’s dirty whore, so debased that Michael wouldn’t dream of using him as a vessel anymore. Dean took it, took it for Sam.  
\---  
Sam’s Good Boy:  
Sam shoves him hard against the side of the Impala, hands roughly shoving Dean’s jeans down to his ankles. He kneels behind Dean, placing gentle kisses on each cheek before nipping them sharply. His fingers brush Dean’s asshole, and he smirks as they sink easily into the stretched, slick passage. Sam groans, moving up Dean’s body to whisper, “Such a slut for me, got yourself all ready for me.” He undoes his pants, slamming into Dean, causing Dean to moan so prettily for him. “Good Boy, Dean.”  
\---  
Surprise:  
Sam yanked at his bonds, but could tell it wouldn’t work, he was tied too securely to the bed. His eyes were covered and he couldn’t see who or what had captured him. He could feel warm breath ghosting over his skin, realizing in that instant that he was naked. A hot wet mouth engulfed his cock, causing Sam to moan out his capture’s name. He would know Dean’s mouth anywhere. Dean held him down by the hips, licking and sucking him like he was a treat to be savored.  
\---  
Where The Winchesters Find Out That Smith & Wesson Are Porn Stars:  
So Sam and Dean end up in a different reality and decide to look up themselves there. They can’t find any information about Sam or Dean Winchester, so Sam jokingly says they should look up Dean Smith and Sam Wesson. So they do, and they find all sorts of info on them. Turns out the Sam and Dean from that reality are gay porn stars who only ever do scenes with each other.  
Sam and Dean get drunk before actually looking up any of their duplicates work, but once they start watching they can’t stop, and by the end of the evening the two of them are reenacting some of their favorite scenes.  
\---  
How Sam and Dean Became Porn Stars:  
John and Mary are a bit worried. For starters, they worry about their eldest, as he has never once dated, and as far as they know at 21 he is still a virgin. And Sam is starting to worry them too, as he is getting even more withdrawn and secretive than normal.  
So, since they are going away for a couple of weeks, they ask Dean to come hang out with Sam, to see if maybe he can figure out what is going on with Sam. Dean gets home, and within a few minutes of their parents leaving Sam asks Dean if he is gay (hoping beyond hope that he is and is single and wants Sam as much as Sam wants him) and Dean tells him that he is, and then Sam asks him if he has a boyfriend, and Dean says no.  
So Sam asks him if he is interested in anyone, and Dean says yes, but he won’t tell the other guy, because it can’t happen even if the other dude is into guys. And then Dean sighs, resting his head against the back of the couch, and next thing he knows Sam is straddling his legs and kissing him. And Dean can’t say no to him, because Sam is the only person Dean has ever loved, ever wanted, and Sam giving himself to Dean like this… Dean would be insane to turn him down.  
\---  
Dean’s Good Little Pet:  
Sometimes Dean likes to have Sam sit naked at his feet wearing nothing but a collar. He’ll run his fingers through Sam’s hair, telling him what a Good Boy he is, how proud he makes Dean. On days when Sam is being particularly good, Dean will undo his pants and let Sam suck him off slowly, letting Sam draw it out until Dean comes down his throat before having Sam get him hard again. Then he’ll pull Sam onto his lap and fuck him hard, telling Sam how much he loves him and how happy Sam makes him.  
\---  
Dean Loves To Tease:  
Sam let out a moan of pleasure as he watched Dean slowly teasing himself. Dean’s hand was moving slowly along his hard cock, teasing strokes that were driving both him and Sam wild. Dean smiled at Sam, noticing how hard Sam was, noticing the grip Sam had on the headboard. “You like this don’t you, Baby Boy?” he whispered, licking his lips as Sam’s cock gave a twitch within it’s confines of silk and lace. “Love watching me touch myself, tease myself for you. Get’s you so hard doesn’t it, Sammy?”  
\---  
Happy Birthday Dean Winchester:  
Dean groaned at the image in front of him. Sam was handcuffed to the bed, wearing nothing but a big red bow wrapped around his cock. “Happy birthday, Dean. You gonna come unwrap your present?” Sam asked, his voice dripping with lust. Dean quickly made his way to the bed, his hands moving to untie the ribbon before licking the tip. He grinned at Sam, before engulfing his hard cock in one fluid motion, the head of Sam’s cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat, making him hum with pleasure.  
\---  
What Sam Really Needs:  
The morning after the first and only time he slept with Jessica, Sam found himself standing outside a motel, his bags at his feet. His mind was still reeling from the night before when he had called out Dean’s name as his orgasm hit him hard. He had known in that moment that he would never have normal, and had finally realized what he needed. He knew where Dean was staying and had gotten a ride there. Swallowing had and hoping for the best, Sam knocked on the door.  
\---  
Sam Is Dean’s “Good Girl” and He Loves It:  
It doesn’t happen all the time, hell it doesn’t happen all that often, but Sam can’t help getting off in no time flat whenever Dean takes him over his knee, spanks him and tells him what a good girl he is being for him, tells him how proud he is of his Baby Girl, his Pretty Baby Doll, his Good Girl. Sam takes it because he knows it turns Dean on, and anything that turns Dean on turns Sam on.  
\---  
Finding What Was Lost:  
Dean is working as a bartender at a bar in a college town. One night he sees a group of rowdy frat boys totally being complete dicks to this one really tall girl. He goes to break it up. Only problem is, the girl isn’t a girl, but Sam who had lost a bet to some of them members of his fraternity and had to go out completely in drag.  
Dean and Sam hadn’t seen each other in years, as Sam had been taken from John when he was a teenager when children’s services found out that John was never around. So at first Dean doesn’t recognize his not so little anymore baby brother. Sam ends up going home with Dean (as he is drunk and Dean reminds him of well Dean) and they mess around, before realizing who each other is.  
They both have a minor freak out, before coming to the realization that they missed each other too much and that they have way too much chemistry to not be a couple.  
\---  
Happy Birthday Sam Winchester:  
So Sam is off at college and his buddies decide to hire him a stripper for his 21st birthday party. Turns out it was Dean. The rest of Sam’s friends decide to take off leaving Sam and Dean alone together.  
\---  
Dean Is Sam’s Pet:  
Dean's on his knees, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back. He's naked, cock hard. Sam's hand grabs him by the back of the head, dragging Dean's face to his crotch. Dean breathes in Sam's scent, mouth watering. He looks up, and receiving Sam's nod, moves his hands to open Sam's pants and pull him out. He takes Sam's cock into his mouth, humming with pleasure around the hard flesh. The taste of Sam drives him wild, and he begins to bob his head up and down the hard length, making Sam tremble.  
\---  
Pleasing The Boss:  
Sam is bent over the desk, shirt somewhere across the room, khaki pants at his ankles. Dean is smirking, running his hands over the firm flesh of Sam's ass. He leans down, kissing each cheek under his hands before moving to kiss and lick at the tight ring of muscle. Sam is panting and moaning as Dean's tongue licks at his tight hole, driving him mad with want. Dean's tongue is soon joined by his fingers, slipping inside of Sam, making his breath come in sharp pants. "Dean, please, more," he begs  
\---  
Sam On Top:  
Dean is bent over the trunk of the Impala, pants around his ankles. Sam has a hard, bruising grip on his hips as he pounds into him. Dean moans loudly as his brother slams into him again and again. Sam's mouth is at his neck, licking and sucking and biting at Dean, marking him as Sam's property as much as the cock inside him is doing. Dean's cock is hard, and he knows from experience that he will probably cum without being touched, he always does when Sam takes him like this, makes him his bitch.  
\---  
Opening His Present:  
Sam is sprawled across the bed invitingly, naked save for a red bow wrapped around his cock. His hands are tied loosely to the headboard. A smirk is on his face as he licks his lips, daring Dean to come and play. Dean strips in silence, crossing the room. He smiles down at Sam, before moving to unwrap his present with his mouth. As soon as the bow is gone, Dean takes Sam's hard cock into his mouth, sucking him down to the root. He moans around Sam's flesh, loving the sounds Sammy is making.  
\---  
Spanking Time:  
Dean was bent over Sam's knees wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties. Sam's hand was raining blows down on Dean's ass, Dean counting out how many spankings he had received. Every time he would loose track of how many or would grind against Sam, Sam would start all over again at one. Dean groaned, as the final blow came down, before being thrown onto the bed, Sam settling between Dean's legs, pulling the panties down and engulfing his cock in wet heat. Dean came quickly, just like Sam liked.  
\---  
All Tied Up:  
Dean looked down at Sam. He loved the way his brother looked beneath him, helpless and completely consumed with pleasure. "Look so good Baby Boy," Dean dipped down long enough to kiss him, "all tied up, no where to go." He gave a roll of his hips and smirked at the moan it drew out of Sam. Sam did look good. Wrists tugging at the restraints just a little, sweat starting to make a sheen over every finely strung muscle, and hips rolling up against him. Sam looked like perfection.  
\---  
Letting Go:  
He could see Dean smiling down at him, and Sam longed to reach up and caress him. Sam's body arched as Dean began to tease his nipples, fingers lightly rubbing and pinching them as he rose up and down Sam's length. He had missed this, not just the sex, though he wouldn't complain about that, but the closeness. The complete and utter ultimate trust that Dean was showing him. He had missed seeing Dean's face so open and unguarded, missed seeing Dean just let go of everything and just feel.  
\---  
Alone At Last:  
Dean locked the door, making his way upstairs to Sam’s room. Sam was waiting for him in bed, sprawled naked over the blankets, his hand moving in a slow leisurely pace along his cock. He bit his bottom lip, eyes on Dean’s face, and motioned him over with his other hand. Dean grinned, pulling his t-shirt over his head and unzipping his jeans before shoving them off. He made he way to the bed, crawling over Sam’s body and taking his brother’s mouth in a scorching kiss.  
\---  
Teasing:  
Sam let out a moan of pleasure as he watched Dean slowly teasing himself. Dean's hand was moving slowly along his hard cock, teasing strokes that were driving both him and Sam wild. Dean smiled at Sam, noticing how hard Sam was, noticing the grip Sam had on the headboard. "You like this don't you, Baby Boy?" he whispered, licking his lips as Sam's cock gave a twitch within it's confines of silk and lace. "Love watching me touch myself, tease myself for you. Get's you so hard doesn't it, Sammy?"  
\---  
The Best Part Of Waking Up:  
Sam wakes up to find Dean plastered against his back,the older man kissing and licking the back of his neck. Dean's hand was down the front of Sam's boxers, slowly stroking him. He moaned, arching back into the touch, turning his head to capture Dean's mouth with his own. They kiss passionately, Dean stroking him the entire time, as he rocks his own hard cock against Sam's ass. Sam's orgasm hits him hard, Dean following soon after. "Morning, Baby Boy, hope you slept well." Mornings are the best.  
\---  
Getting What He Wants:  
Sam has been in love with Dean for as far back as he remembers. He has tried dropping hints about his feelings, but Dean has never caught on or at least that is how it appears. One day, Sam decides enough is enough, hints aren't doing anything for him, and he gets an idea in his head. He waits until Dean gets back from the bar and passes out in his bed, and handcuffs Dean to the headboard, waiting until his brother wakes to show him exactly what he means to him, because words just aren't working  
\---  
Stolen Moments:  
They know they shouldn't be doing this, they could be caught at any moment but it's been too long since they had any time alone together. Sam lets out a low moan as Dean's lips trail down his neck, Dean's hands busy opening Sam's pants. Sam bites his lip, trying to keep quiet, trying not to let anyone else hear the sounds that want to fall from his mouth. Dean's hand wraps around Sam's cock, causing Sam to shudder with want. Sam's fingers snake into Dean's hair, pulling his head up so Sam can kiss him. He moves one of his hands from Dean's hair, working his way down to Dean's waist. Sam groans into Dean's mouth when his hand encounters flesh instead of the fabric he was expecting, turns out Dean was one step ahead of him. Sam wrapped his fist around Dean's cock, stroking it in time with Dean's hand on his cock. Both of them are moaning into each other's mouth. Sam knows they should do this quickly, but the sensations are too good to rush.  
\---  
What’s Dean’s Is Dean’s:  
"He's my boyfriend, so you might want to back off," Dean said, grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing it gently. Sam looked from the woman's retreating form to his smirking brother. Sam didn't know what to think. He'd been having no luck picking anyone up for months now when they went out, and Dean just chased off a sure thing. Sam glared at Dean, "What the fuck was that for?" Dean surprised him, grabbing him and giving him a hard kiss, "You're mine, Baby Boy, no one else gets to have you. Mine."  
\---  
Dean Loves His Baby Boy:  
"Fuck Baby Boy," Dean breathed against Sam's neck, "Always so good, always so willing." He nipped at Sam's pulse point before licking over it, "Always gonna be my Baby Boy aren't you?" His hips were moving relentlessly, Sam meeting each movement with desperation.  
\---  
Sam Meets A Younger Dean:  
Sam can't help himself, he knows he shouldn't be drawn to the young man standing before him, but it's Dean, not his Dean, but a younger more innocent version of his brother, a Dean who didn't grow up hunting, a Dean who had a normal life, a Dean who wants him more than he has ever wanted anyone before. Sam knows he shouldn't follow the 18 year old out behind the diner, but he can't help himself. Sam knows he's a bad man, but Dean on his knees in front of him is too big a temptation to pass up.  
\---  
Control:  
Dean cursed, denied orgasm once more. He clawed at Sam's back with one hand, grabbing the man by the back of the neck. He yanked him down for a kiss, the movement causing a change in angle that had Sam's cock hitting his prostate on every thrust. "Gotta cum, please, Sam, let me cum," he cried out.  
\---  
What Was Missing:  
Sam hadn't had this much sex since he was a teenager, not that he was complaining, because it was Dean. Dean was his everything, always had been and always would be, it just had taken Sam a while to realize just how much he missed this part of their relationship.  
\---  
What’s Sam’s Is Sam’s:  
"God, what you do to me, Sam. Can you see how much I want you?" he asked, hand gently stroking himself, enjoying the look of pure want and ownership Sam was throwing at him. He chuckled when Sam shoved his hand away, letting Dean know in no uncertain terms that that belonged to Sam.  
\---  
Waiting All Day:  
Dean chuckled, yanking Sam's pants farther down his hips, "Can't wait, need to be in you." He bit out a curse when Sam pulled his legs against his chest, the jeans hanging off of one ankle. "Mmm, so needy, aren't you, Baby," Dean whispered, brushing his hand across Sam's cheek as he undid his jeans. Dean swallowed hard, positioning himself between Sam's legs, and slid in with one fast thrust. "Oh, fuck, Sammy, not gonna last long, been hard all day, been thinking about this."  
\---  
Their Love Is Eternal:  
Sam moaned loudly, watching in awe as Dean rode his hard length. One of his hands rested on Dean's hip, the wrapped itself around Dean's hard cock. Sam let Dean set the pace of their union, eyes locked on the older man's as Dean slid up and down on his ridged flesh. "Dean, I love you so much," he whispered, his hips arching up to shove himself farther into the older hunter. "Love you more than anything in this world or any other."  
\---  
Ownership:  
Sam grinned, pulling Dean against his chest, "You think I haven't spent the last how many years thinking of what I'd say to you given a chance to be with you again? God, I've wanted this for so long, so damn long, Dean. Should have... should have done this sooner. Should have made you mine again sooner. Never letting you go. Gonna get you a tattoo that says 'Property of Sam Winchester' on that hot ass of yours. Never gonna let anyone else touch you, Baby. You belong to me."


End file.
